The present invention is directed to a vacuum responsive linkage between the accelerator pedal and carburetor throttle lever of an automotive vehicle whereby lost motion is permitted between the accelerator pedal linkage and carburetor throttle lever when the carburetor vacuum drops off in response to the engine being placed under a load with the result that the engine is capable of sustaining a higher vacuum for increased fuel efficiency.
This invention is based on the principle that the vacuum generated in the carburetor of an internal combustion engine decreases as a greater load is placed on the engine. Furthermore, the fuel efficiency of a given internal combustion engine is generally proportional to the level of vacuum in the carburetor. Upon applying these principles to an automotive vehicle, it can be seen that fuel efficiency is greatest and the carburetor vacuum is high when the vehicle is proceeding at a steady rate or accelerating only moderately. However, when a jackrabbit start is attempted from a standing stop or when a vehicle is suddenly accelerated, the engine is placed under great load, the vacuum drops off and a considerable quantity of fuel is consumed.
A problem of conventional automobiles is that the responsibility for fuel efficiency is placed entirely on the operator since the engine is readily capable of consuming excess fuel when an operator employs poor driving habits. Accordingly, there is a need for a device which may be installed on existing vehicle engines which will ensure fuel efficient operation regardless of the particular driving habits of an operator.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum responsive linkage between the accelerator pedal and carburetor throttle lever of an automotive vehicle.
Another object is to provide such a vacuum responsive carburetor linkage which will ensure a high vacuum and thus fuel efficient operation of a vehicle engine at all times.
Another object is to provide such a vacuum responsive carburetor linkage which enables a vehicle engine to be immediately responsive to movements of the accelerator pedal linkage yet which permits sustained acceleration only at a rate at which the carburetor vacuum is maintained at a predetermined level.
Another object is to provide a vacuum responsive carburetor linkage which is operative to provide a substantially direct connection between the accelerator pedal linkage and carburetor throttle level when the engine is inoperative or being started.
A further object is to provide a vacuum responsive carburetor linkage which is adapted to improve the inherent fuel efficiency of any internal combustion engine.
Finally, an object is to provide a vacuum responsive carburetor linkage which is economical to manufacture, simple in construction and efficient in operation.